From Friends to Lovers, TodoDeku Week 2019
by SilentJo
Summary: A multi-chapter story featuring Todoroki and Midoriya's journey as they go from friends to lovers. This is for TodoDeku Week 2019, each chapter featuring a prompt for the day. Day 1- Determination Day 2- Intimacy Day 3- Transitions Day 4- Scars Day 5- Confessions Day 6- Attachments Day 7- Celebration
1. Day 1: Determination

Todoroki waited outside of Recovery Girl's office, hovering his fist just shy of the door, hesitant to knock. Exhausted and sore, he should have gone to rest before the next round, but his mind wouldn't let him relax until he found out Midoriya's condition. Their final attacks had destroyed most of the field, and with the way Midoriya had collapsed after the smoke and dust cleared, he had taken the brunt of the damage.

"Now young man, there's no reason to just stand there. Come on in," said Recovery Girl as she opened the door. "I don't know what you two said to spur each other on, but I had to perform surgery on that one's arms to fix as much of the damage as I could. He's dozing in and out so I can't guarantee you'll catch him awake. But, if you want to wait until your next match, you're welcome to do so. At least here you can get some rest."

Nodding to the nurse, Todoroki walked to the end of the room where the last bed's privacy curtain had been pulled halfway. On the other side was Midoriya, heavily bandaged and sleeping soundly. Refusing to wake him on purpose, Todoroki resigned to just sit in the chair next to the bed. The view from the window showed the field where he could see Cementoss and other attendants clearing it and making repairs before the next match between Shiozaki and Iida.

"Todo-roki?" a weak voice said, pulling Todoroki's attention away from the outside view. Midoriya watched him with heavily-lidded eyes, questions wrinkling his brow as they tried to leave his mouth.

"You fought well, Midoriya. I wanted you to know that. Your raw emotion and determination were something on a completely different level. You said you needed to win for those who have helped you along the way. I think you made them proud even though you lost." Todoroki hadn't intended to say so much to his classmate, but once he began speaking, he didn't find any reason to stop. They had pulled so much out of each other on the field, he didn't necessarily want it to end there as well.

"Thank you, Todoroki. I guess I went a little too overboard," Midoriya said as he carefully moved his splinted and wrapped arm slightly. "But you were just as amazing out there. Seeing you take a step forward and coming into your own power took so much courage. It's always been your power, and always will be. The potential for some impressive combinations is something to be excited for!"

He hadn't known Midoriya for very long, but the amount of enthusiasm he had for heroes and quirks was something he'd caught onto very quickly. Of course Midoriya would show interest in his abilities.

He didn't quite understand it at this point, watching the green-haired young man mutter on about watching the other matches to learn more about his classmate's quirks. But yesterday's Todoroki wouldn't have come to check on another student's condition or share so much of himself and his past with a near-stranger. There was a warmth growing in his chest ever since Midoriya had told him that it was his own power. Midoriya was the source of that heat, its originating spark, and Todoroki wanted nothing more than to stoke it into a raging fire.


	2. Day 2: Intimacy

"These disguises seem a little too far, even for Kamino Ward." Todoroki looked at the clothing that Momo had picked out for him and Deku, shaking his head. They didn't have time to be picky though. Every second mattered in their plan to bring Bakugou back.

"They are pretty flashy, but at least the villains won't be expecting it. Could you help me with this necklace?" Midoriya turned around and held the two ends of the gold chain up over his shoulders, the bandages around his arms making it difficult for him to do it himself.

"Yeah, sure," answered Todoroki as he took the chain from Midoriya and fastened the clasp. He had been dwelling on their situation while Midoriya was unconscious; their failed attempt to save Bakugou. The silence in the dressing room made those memories stand out even more, and Todoroki couldn't take it any longer.

"Midoriya, I know you're here to bring him back because you feel like you failed him. I— I was the closest to saving him, and he was taken right before my eyes. I had the best chance, but I still couldn't—"

"Todoroki…" Midoriya was afraid to turn around. Afraid to see what emotion was taking residence on Todoroki's face. Scared to see himself and his own failings reflected in Todoroki's eyes. It amazed him how Todoroki was so comfortable exposing his deepest regret to him. Their friendship had come so far in the last few weeks and Midoriya's chest ached at the thought that Todoroki was suffering from Bakugou's loss as much as he was. The fact that he felt close enough to share such intimate feelings with him brought him close to tears.

"It's okay Midoriya, I just feel like I can relate to you here, since we were both doing our best to bring him back, even though our best just wasn't enough. I wasn't strong enough to save him."

"We shouldn't dwell on what we couldn't do, Todoroki. We have a real chance to make up for that now and get him back safely. I'm feeling pretty confident that our group can do this, but we have to keep our heads clear."

Todoroki gave a rare half-smile, nodding in agreement. "That's true. It's what I've admired about you, Midoriya. Even in the face of such adversity, you have hope. It's reassuring."

Todoroki pulled the shirt he had worn to Kamino Ward over his head. Midoriya finally dared to glance behind him and could only stare as he watched Todoroki's muscles flex as he slid into the dress shirt and jacket, darting his eyes away once Todoroki looked back to him. Todoroki had caught his attention well before the Sports Festival, though the opportunity to get to know him better didn't happen until they were facing each other one-on-one.

When Todoroki shared his past before their fight, Midoriya knew what he had to do. Bringing out his full potential was far more important to him than moving to the next round. In his mind, Midoriya had won as soon as Todoroki set himself aflame. And ever since, he only wished for Todoroki to believe in himself more, to see all the potential that Midoriya knew he had.

"I've never been good at this stuff; cosplay just isn't my thing." Todoroki fumbled with the black wig, flipping it upside down to see just which part was supposed to face the front.

"Oh, here, let me help you with that," said Midoriya as he took the wig out of Todoroki's hands. "Hmm, I don't think Momo gave us a wig cap, so you'll have to pull back as much of your hair as you can, and we'll just have to slide it over."

Todoroki tied his hair back, some white strands escaping as he did so. Midoriya worked the black wig over the ponytail and slid it forward until it met his forehead. Some of Todoroki's white hair peeked through the side, but Midoriya found that it looked fitting for the punk style they were all going for. He blushed at the fleeting thought of how handsome Todoroki looked with dark hair.

"Oh, I think it just needs to be pulled a little this way," Midoriya said as he gently pulled the edge of the wig to the left. As he let go, his fingers lightly brushed against the edge of the scar on Todoroki's left cheek. The soft texture caught Midoriya off guard, and the look on his face must have surprised Todoroki as well, because both young men suddenly froze.

_No one's touch has ever felt so soft, so soothing as his. _

Todoroki brought his hand up to touch the spot Midoriya had just been, as if trying to trap the comforting sensation of Midoriya's fingers against his skin.

"I-I'm so sorry, Todoroki!" Midoriya panicked and pulled away, scratching the back of his head and looking in any direction other than the person in front of him. Another part of Midoriya that Todoroki found beautiful, his flustered innocence.

"It's alright, Midoriya." But it wasn't alright. Todoroki wanted more than just an accidental touch. He wished for it to have intent and purpose. His growing feelings and concern for Midoriya were getting to be beyond his control. Todoroki knew this wasn't how you were supposed to feel towards someone you considered a friend. But it had taken so much of his energy and courage just to get to this point. Exposing his true feelings would ruin all the trust they had built over the last few weeks.

But keeping it to himself grew just as painful as the inevitable sting of rejection. And during this moment when Todoroki had Midoriya's full attention, barely a foot apart and staring into each other's eyes, the words that Todoroki had been dying to share were ready to pass his lips.

"Midoriya, I— I think there's something I need to say. I—"

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long in there? We need to get going!" Kirishima's voice echoed through the door and cut Todoroki's confession short.

"R-Right, we'll be right out!" Midoriya said with a hesitant laugh. "What is it you wanted to say again, Todoroki?"

"It— It's not important. We should get going like Kirishima said."

Todoroki felt like that was the first time he'd ever lied to Midoriya. But for both of their sakes, he had to put rescuing Bakugou ahead of his own desires. Distractions such as that weren't an option now.

"Okay, Todoroki. Later then. Let's go bring Kacchan back!"


	3. Day 3: Transitions

With the start of his second year at UA High, Midoriya had been filled with excitement over the new classes. Stepping into the 2-A classroom, he was relieved to see everyone from 1-A had been placed together again, with the addition of Shinsou who had been transferred from General Studies. Taking his seat, he made small talk while they waited for Aizawa to arrive. It was typical for teachers to advance along with their students, so it was no surprise when the yellow sleeping bag slid into the room like a caterpillar.

Midoriya heard the vibration of a phone nearby and glanced around to find the source. Looking back, he saw Todoroki frowning as he checked his phone, typed out a quick reply, then shoved it back into his pocket angrily.

"Would you like to share what has you distracted from my lesson, Midoriya? Or is going over the transitions and expectations for second year a little too advanced for you?"

Straightening up in his seat, Midoriya clumsily answered, "I— Uhm, sorry sir, it won't happen again." He gave Aizawa his undivided attention for the rest of the day, although he was concerned over what message had upset Todoroki so much. When Aizawa ended the lesson, Midoriya gathered his things, intent on asking Todoroki if everything was okay when they took their usual walk back to the dorms together. He only saw Todoroki's empty desk when he turned around to meet him.

Without waiting for Midoriya, Todoroki took off before anyone else could make it to the door. He had to make it to the dorms before anyone else. If his timing was right, his old man would be arriving there any moment. There was no way he was going to bring Midoriya along to listen to whatever bullshit his father was going to tell him today. He had told Midoriya so much about his dark past, but for him to see it personally…

Sure enough, the current number one hero, Endeavor, stood at the entrance of Heights Alliance. "You're late, Shoto. I told you to be here at—"

"What are you even doing here, old man? I told you I'd go to the house this weekend. Or are you still struggling to understand how your phone messages work? I figured you'd still show up despite me telling you to stay away."

Endeavor grabbed Shoto at the elbow, dragged him around to the shadowy side of the building and roughly pushed him against the wall.

"You've gotten bolder since you came here, that's for sure. You should know better than to disrespect me, Shoto. Perhaps if you directed that attitude toward your training you wouldn't have failed your licensing exam. That delay really screwed up my plans."

* * *

Midoriya had been invited out with the rest of the class to celebrate their first day as second years, but he kindly refused, telling them he wasn't feeling well. And he wasn't completely lying. Todoroki's sudden disappearance had left a pit in his stomach that ached with the more he worried. After the events of Kamino Ward and the rest of their first year, he'd grown so much closer to Todoroki. These feelings towards him were far more than friendship, but he didn't want to distract Todoroki from their hero training by confessing them. He didn't want to be the one to hold his best friend back.

Hoping to see him when he got to the dorm, Midoriya walked up the steps and had his hand on the doorknob when he heard raised voices nearby. Silently approaching the edge of the building, he leaned against the wall. His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his hand once he recognized whose voice he was hearing.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I have my own future, my own plans?! And none of them involve you."

"And does your perfect future have that green-haired brat in it? I've spent years watching you, Shoto. I've trained you and paid attention to every detail of your development as a hero since you were a kid. Do you really think I wouldn't notice the way you look at him? That cold, determined expression you put forth when you fight disappears when you see All Might's little disciple. You fool, what's in your eyes isn't the hunger to surpass, it's—"

"I LOVE HIM! OKAY?! You may be incapable of understanding the concept old man, but I'm not."

Endeavor's flames erupted as he pulled Todoroki up by his collar and drew back his hand. "You disrespectful little shit! I'll—"

"STOP!" Midoriya yelled as he slid between the two with his arms raised in defense. "You're supposed to be the number one hero! This is no way for someone in that position to act. You've been so obsessed with surpassing All Might that you haven't even thought of the reason he was so successful in the first place! It wasn't just strength or power that got him there. It was compassion and kindness. Understanding how others felt and what they needed most, then acting on that. You may hold the number one title, but until you realize that, no one will respect you for it."

Eyes lighting up as hot as his flames, Endeavor backed off and left in silence. Todoroki adjusted his collar, rubbing his throat carefully as he waited for Midoriya's inevitable rejection. As close as he had been, he must have heard his confession.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki. I didn't intend to eavesdrop on you and your father. I heard raised voices and I couldn't help but check it out. I apologize for invading your privacy."

Todoroki was relieved that Midoriya was still facing away from him. It made it easier to talk if he didn't have to look into those beautiful eyes. "Midoriya, I— This is the worst possible way for you to find out how I feel. I never intended to say anything, for fear of ruining everything we have as friends. But it's true, Midoriya. I'm in love with you."

Silence answered back as Midoriya waited until he felt his voice wouldn't break once he started to speak. Those few seconds lasted days within Todoroki's mind.

"I've felt the same way, Todoroki. I didn't want to confess my own feelings and distract you from becoming the hero you wanted to be. But I can't do this anymore. Not when I know where you stand now." Midoriya turned to face Todoroki, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I can't just be friends with you. Not when my heart loves you so deeply."

"You have no idea how long I've wished to hear those words from you, Midoriya. We both wasted so much time afraid to break things apart with our true feelings. I won't let another second go to waste now." Tipping Midoriya's chin up with his finger, he gently gave him their first kiss.


	4. Day 4: Scars

"You shouldn't be so reckless, Midoriya. It was fortunate that Bakugou's team arrived when they did, or this could have been far worse." Todoroki soaked the medical pad in rubbing alcohol and pressed it against the slash wound on Midoriya's left forearm. His partner and boyfriend took in a sharp breath of air as the alcohol burned through the germs and exposed flesh.

"They were getting away, I had to do something to stop the— Oww! Now you're just making it hurt on purpose!"

Todoroki only smirked as he laid the bandage over the cut and started winding the gauze around it. He was relieved that nothing worse had happened. They'd both seen enough instances where heroes didn't always come out on top. And now Midoriya added one more scar to his collection. Another story told through torn skin.

"So, with the school break next week, did you have any plans with your mother? My siblings will be away, so there's no reason for me to stay home."

"No, I was just going to keep her company. Why?"

Todoroki glanced away, unusually bashful about what he wanted to say next. "Well, since we started dating, we haven't really gone on one. A date, I mean."

Midoriya swallowed hard, noting the implications Todoroki was getting at. They'd been so busy with their second-year studies and internships that the little free time they had was spent lazily watching movies or napping in the common room.

"Where would you want to go?"

Anywhere is fine, if it's with you," Todoroki said soothingly as he ran his hand along the freshly wrapped forearm and up to Midoriya's shoulder. Aside from a lot of kissing and the occasional wandering hands, neither had made a move for anything further. Inching their faces closer, Todoroki grazed his lips against Midoriya's, savoring the wet heat.

"Alright that's enough of that nonsense in here. Aizawa's the one responsible for sex ed, not me. If he's patched up, you can take it outside." The school nurse, Recovery Girl, apparated from nowhere to run them off, both blushing a deep red.

"So, ahem, anyway. About that date… There is something I've wanted to do but haven't had the chance."

"What is it?" Todoroki replied with concern on his face.

"I've never seen the ocean. Or should I say, I haven't seen it for myself since I was too small to really appreciate it. But that's a little much for a day trip, so—"

"We could make a weekend out of it. There's no reason for us to rush back after a day. We're old enough to reserve a room now, too. It could be our first vacation together, Midoriya. If you're okay with it, of course. Just say the word and I'll make the plans."

_Does he realize what he's suggesting? The two of us. Alone. Sharing a room, a bed even?!_

"I— I, it sounds like fun!"

* * *

After a long day of travel, the two checked into their room near the beach. Midoriya read on the confirmation page that Todoroki had reserved a two-bed room. However, as they walked in, only a king-sized bed awaited them. Nervously looking anywhere else but the bed, the two tried to bring their attention to other subjects.

"So, did you want to go out to the beach today, or would you rather soak in the hot springs, Midoriya?"

"Uhm, well it is a little late, maybe we could save the beach for tomorrow? Unwinding with a nice hot soak sounds really good after being cramped on the bus all day."

Gathering their bathing supplies, they found the outdoor spring and settled in for their bath. Midoriya felt a little more self-conscious than usual, hiding himself behind his towel before dipping in. Taking the opportunity to really enjoy the peace and relaxation, they hardly spoke to each other. Dressed for bed, they stood at the end of their king-sized mattress, contemplating what they should do.

"Well, it wouldn't be that awkward, would it? It's not quite the same as sleeping on neighboring futons, but…" Midoriya gave an awkward laugh as he scratched the back of his head.

"I don't see an issue at all. It's a bed and we're both tired. If you'd rather stay under the covers, I'll be fine without them." And with that, Midoriya slid under the comforter and sheets while Todoroki laid on top of them.

"Good night Midoriya, see you in the morning," Todoroki said sweetly as he leaned forward to give Midoriya one last kiss for the night. It didn't take long for them to fall asleep, although Midoriya took longer to doze off. He watched Todoroki's peaceful expression as he fell asleep almost immediately. Eventually, he fell asleep as well, drifting off into nameless dreams.

The tremors shaking the bed stirred Midoriya awake suddenly. Looking at the clock, it showed 3:04AM. Just four hours after they had settled in for the night. Todoroki was the source of the shaking, sweating heavily and giving off near-silent whines while thrashing around. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, tragic memories disturbing his otherwise perfect night.

Midoriya wasn't sure what he could do to help him. Would waking him be the best option? Todoroki was facing away from him, curled up into a near-fetal position. Without any ideas, the only thing he could think of was to just hold Todoroki. Pushing the covers away, he pressed himself against Todoroki's back, hugging his arms around his torso and meeting at his chest.

"Shh, it's alright, Todoroki. There's nothing here that can hurt you now."

He suspected this night terror could only be the result of Todoroki's violent past with his father. From what Todoroki had been comfortable sharing with him, the abuse had started just barely after his quirk had presented. Thinking of all the horrible experiences his love had been subjected to made Midoriya hug him closer.

Todoroki's whining and tears slowed until eventually he settled down and his breathing went back to a steady, shallow rhythm. Midoriya, on the other hand, was considerably worn out. It didn't matter though, he always wanted to be there for Todoroki when he needed someone most.

"Midoriya?" Todoroki whispered softly. He shadowed a hand over Midoriya's and squeezed it. "I'm sorry. I haven't had an attack like that in so long, what awful timing for it to happen now of all times. I must look really pathetic right now."

"Not at all! You've gone through so much, Todoroki. I can't relate to your experiences, but I won't let you deal with their aftermath alone. Not anymore."

Todoroki turned to face Midoriya, his face still wet with tears. Midoriya brushed the damp hair out of his eyes and leaned in for a kiss. Starting at his mouth, he left a trail of kisses over Todoroki's face, ending with the softest one against the burn scar on his left cheek.

Unable to hold himself back anymore, Todoroki rolled over onto Midoriya, kissing him passionately as he sunk his hands into his mess of soft, green hair. Surprise gave way to acceptance for Midoriya as he wrapped his arms around Todoroki's shoulders, pulling him closer.

"I don't think I can hold myself back anymore, Midoriya. I want to be closer, as close as I can get to you. Is that okay?"

Midoriya could feel Todoroki's arousal against his thigh. In the same state, he wanted much of the same. This was their moment to connect with each other completely, heart and body.

"I need you too, Shoto."

The intimacy that went along with using his given name urged Todoroki forth, blushing all the way to his ears as he carefully took off his lover's clothes, taking in the beauty of his slim athletic form. He kissed his own trail down Midoriya's neck, paying close attention to the softest part where it met his collarbone. The soft mewling from Midoriya encouraged him to proceed, making his way down to his chest, lightly teasing his nipples to their full shape.

"Not there, that's too sensitive, Sho!" Midoriya gasped as he held his hand over his mouth to quell the noises he was making.

"I can't help myself, you're just so damn beautiful. I want to commit every part of you to memory. Especially the parts that make you feel good."

It was Midoriya's turn to blush now, moving his forearm up to cover his eyes as Todoroki continued his quest to discover all that made up his Midoriya.

Todoroki palmed his hand between Midoriya's legs, earning a sharp yelp in response. Never having had another's hand touch him there before, Midoriya squirmed against the sheets.

"Does it feel good, Midoriya? Should I stop?" He halted his stroking while he waited for an answer, not wanting to ruin this moment by rushing his partner before he was ready.

"It's just, no one's ever done that before. I— Should I do the same for you?"

Todoroki slipped his pajama bottoms off and pressed himself against Midoriya. "Together?"

"Yeah, I want you to feel good too. Ahh!" Midoriya loved the feeling of Todoroki's body on top of his. His heat, scent, it energized him in a way he'd never felt before. Pulling his knees up, he let Todoroki settle between his thighs. The friction created as they rubbed themselves against each other was a bliss he never experienced before.

It kept building as Todoroki moaned softly next to Midoriya's ear. An intimate sound that no one else but him could enjoy, Midoriya thrust himself forward as he buried his face into Todoroki's neck, kissing and desperately sucking against the tender skin.

"Nngh, I'm so close, what should I do?"

Midoriya answered by squeezing his knees against Todoroki's sides, "Don't stop. I'm almost there, too."

"Izuku, I— I love you," Todoroki breathlessly said as they both reached their climax. Eyes closed and catching his breath, Todoroki rested his head on Midoriya's shoulder before he carefully moved beside him.

"I love you too, Shoto." Midoriya said as he tucked a wayward strand of crimson hair behind Todoroki's ear.

Todoroki smiled. "So, do you think I could get under the covers now?"


	5. Day 5: Confessions

_It must be a coincidence. Midoriya just happens to keep being paired up with Bakugou, there's nothing to be worried about._

But this had been going on for the better part of their third year at UA. Midoriya being called out for missions with Bakugou hadn't been unusual in their internships, but now it was nearly every time. Todoroki tried to be understanding, but when he'd see Midoriya walking out of the classroom with Bakugou instead of him, it hurt.

Eventually, his understanding turned to suspicion. He'd question Midoriya anytime he was leaving the dorm.

"It's a quick mission, I'll be back before you know it, Sho," Midoriya would say as he kissed Todoroki's forehead and walked out the door. Todoroki had his share of calls for assistance as well, but Midoriya's always coincided with Bakugou being away as well. After agonizing over all the possible implications, he settled on the thought that Midoriya was sneaking around with Bakugou.

It wasn't a secret how much Midoriya had admired Bakugou, especially with the way they acted during first year. Todoroki doubted those feelings would fade over the last three years. As close as he'd gotten with Midoriya since they met, he knew that Bakugou had known him for far longer. It'd make sense if Midoriya had feelings for him.

So this time, as Midoriya was carrying his hero gear and walking towards the exit, Todoroki stopped him.

"Where are you going, Midoriya?"

"I got another joint assignment with Kacchan's agency. Why, is something wrong? I could stay if you need me to, Shoto." Midoriya looked into Todoroki's eyes, searching for the reason why they were so troubled.

"It's always him, always Bakugou. Why does it have to be him?"

"I— I'm not sure what you mean, Shoto. All Might just has us work together more now that he's in charge of his agency, that's all."

Todoroki had heard this excuse before and he was tired of it. He was tired of feeling like he was losing Midoriya bit by bit.

"Just tell me the truth, Midoriya. Are you cheating on me with Bakugou?"

Midoriya's eyes grew wide, "Wh-What?! Of course not! Why would you ever assume that?!" He dropped his costume case and held both of Todoroki's hands. "You're the person I love most in this world, Sho. I'd never even consider doing anything to lose you. Is that what you've thought this whole time I've been working with Kacchan?"

"Hey nerd, we were supposed to be at the office by now, you can make out with your boyfriend later," Bakugou said as he entered to foyer and walked to the door.

"Kacchan, now isn't a good time."

Todoroki let go of Midoriya's hands, "No, don't let me stop you from taking care of your _mission_, Midoriya." He walked away, leaving behind a dumbstruck Midoriya and an annoyed Bakugou.

"I think I need to tell him, Kacchan. He deserves to know after all we've been through."

Annoyed, Bakugou answered back, "Didn't you learn your lesson after blabbing about it to me?"

"He thinks I'm cheating on him with you, Kacchan! I can't let him go on thinking that."

"Tch, do what you want, dumbass. I'm going to the agency, should I tell All Might you're not coming?"

"Y-Yeah. I can't just let him walk away like that. Tell him I'm sorry."

Bakugou opened the door and waved his arm dismissively, "Whatever, just make sure you can trust him. Not everyone can keep their mouth shut like I can."

Midoriya ran up the stairs to Todoroki's floor and knocked lightly on his door. "Shoto? It's me, can you let me in? I think we should talk."

The door squeaked open to reveal a steel blue eye. "Your mission should come first, Midoriya."

"No, you're far more important to me right now. And there are some things that I think I should say so there are no more misunderstandings."

Todoroki opened his door the rest of the way, ushering Midoriya in with a wave of his hand. He took a seat at the edge of Todoroki's bed, nervously pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"I know that it looks strange that Kacchan and I are being partnered together more often these days, but there is a reason for it. See, I— I'm All Might's successor. I was originally quirkless, but All Might had been looking for someone to take his place and decided to pass his quirk, One For All, onto me."

Todoroki had expected a far different confession. "When did this happen? Before you entered UA, right?"

"Yes, my last year of middle school was spent training myself to be able to accept his power. I've spent the last three years learning to use it and make it my own."

"So you've kept this a secret for the last three years? And you suddenly felt the need to share it now, why? Because I thought you were screwing around with Bakugou? What does he have to do with all of this anyway?"

Midoriya nervously looked away. "He figured out where I got my quirk. He knew from as far back as kindergarten that I didn't have a quirk, so when I suddenly developed this power, he was suspicious. It didn't take him long to work it out. That was the reason we fought at Ground Beta during first year."

Todoroki had been trying to keep his anger controlled, but that last revelation broke it. "He knew all the way back in first year?!"

"Yes, but it was an unavoidable situation! All Might explained the whole story to him, and he decided to keep the secret. Ever since, All Might has been working with us to make the best use of One For All as well as to keep the secret behind One For All from getting out. It would be chaos if it got out that this amazing power could be transferred. People would be coming after its holder nonstop. This is why I had to keep it from you, Sho. If they were to try to get to me through you, I—"

Weary and close to tears, Todoroki stood up and walked to the door. "I think I would have felt better if you told me you were screwing Bakugou. Somehow, being left out of this feels like more of a betrayal. I shared so much of my past with you. Things I could barely accept about myself, I exposed to you. And yet I couldn't be trusted with your deepest secret. I don't know if you realize how much this hurts, Midoriya."

"I never intended to hurt you, Shoto. It was my way of protecting you, I swear!" Tears streamed down Midoriya's face as he left the bed and approached Todoroki.

Opening the door, Todoroki gestured for Midoriya to leave.

"I— I think we need a break, Midoriya."


	6. Day 6: Attachments

It was only days before their graduation from UA, a time when everyone was excited about moving forward with their futures. The graduating class threw a party to celebrate, reserving the restaurant nearest to the campus.

"You look so handsome, Todoroki! We should get going before we're late!" Uraraka coaxed the frowning young man toward the door. Iida and Uraraka had insisted that he attend the party, seeing how down he'd been recently. He relented after they knelt and bowed before him, pleading with him to go.

Walking into the restaurant, Todoroki scanned the room to see who was there. He'd only seen Midoriya occasionally, and that was only after attempts to avoid him had failed. It was still too hurtful to face him, and he could only imagine that it would have been just as painful for Midoriya as well.

"I'll go get us some drinks, don't just stand in the corner, Todoroki, go mingle!" Uraraka cheerfully walked away to the refreshment tables. Todoroki was never one to 'mingle', so he just wandered to the side of the room, occasionally greeting classmates with a short 'hello' or nod as they passed by.

"Hey, Half n Half, I got something to say to you."

Before Todoroki could answer, Bakugou seized his arm at the elbow and half-dragged him into the nearest private room, closing and locking the door behind him.

"We have nothing to talk about, Bakugou."

"Like hell, we don't. You're the reason I'm having to deal with so much shit right now."

Todoroki glared at Bakugou, then tried to pass him to get to the door. A small explosion stopped him in his tracks.

"Are you serious? We're in a public place, you can't just go shooting off your little fireworks anytime you please. And I doubt I have anything to do with whatever shit you're dealing with right now. Let me pass."

"Not until you get your head outta your ass and fix things. That damn nerd hasn't been the same since your little tantrum."

"Oh, a tantrum? So I was supposed to just sit there and accept that he couldn't trust me with his secrets?"

Bakugou got closer into Todoroki's face, his red eyes lit up with a fire unlike his usual explosive demeanor. "Not that I give a damn, but I thought acceptance and trust were parts of being in a relationship? He had his reasons for not telling you, just like I have for keeping it to myself as well. All Might trusted us to keep his secret. You think I wanted that kind of responsibility? And I'm not even the one that has the damn quirk. Think about how much pressure Deku's got on him, with the expectations of All Might and the world weighing him down!"

Todoroki's face dropped; he hadn't considered the implications of such an obligation.

"Yeah, I figured it out years ago. And back then, the nerd kept struggling with his own self-worth. I've known him long enough to be able to tell that much. Questioning whether he could meet All Might's expectations. But after he met your sorry ass, he changed. He had confidence I'd never seen before, and it pissed me off. That's on you, IcyHot. You gave him that and now that you've hit a rough patch, ripped it away. He's doubting himself too much, and it's affecting his ability to use One For All. He got too damn attached to you."

"I hadn't considered how much this was affecting him."

A text alert came up on Bakugou's phone. He took a moment to check it and send a quick reply before answering. "Yeah, because you were so insecure you could only think he was cheating. You really believed he was cheating on you?! With me of all people?! I've never seen him act so damn lovey dovey before. That's on you as well. Even though he didn't tell you his secret, he depended on you for the support he needed to keep going."

Bringing a hand up and rubbing the exhaustion from his face, Todoroki took a seat. He had been going over the events of that day in his head, but he hadn't considered much of what Bakugou said tonight. Sure, he was right to feel hurt at his exclusion, but Midoriya had been carrying a far heavier burden and never once let it show.

"I don't know how to fix this. I may have pushed him too far away to make it right."

"I doubt it. That nerd is stupid in love with you. Why that is, I have no freakin' clue."

"How am I supposed to face him? I still care about him too, I never stopped, but… Won't it hurt him more if I bring it all up again?"

A knock on the door interrupted Bakugou's response. Walking to it, Bakugou looked back with a smirk. "I dunno, but you've got one chance to figure it all out."

He unlocked the door and swung it open, revealing a confused Midoriya. "Uhm, Kirishima said you wanted to see me?" Midoriya looked past Bakugou to see Todoroki sitting at the table. "W-What's going on?"

Bakugou grabbed Midoriya by the collar and launched him into the room, then stepped out. "Don't say I don't know how to be a team player, Deku. Now get your shit straight, both of you." And with that, Midoriya and Todoroki were face-to-face for the first time in months.

"I— It's good to see you, Todoroki." Midoriya stood frozen in place, face blushing a deep red. He didn't expect to be facing the person he had hurt so suddenly.

"Midoriya, I feel like I owe you an apology. Despite feeling hurt for being kept in the dark, I still should have considered all that you've gone through."

"Oh no! No, you were totally right to react the way you did! I just— Did Bakugou threaten you or something? Why were you in here alone?"

Todoroki stood up and walked over to Midoriya. "No, but he did open my eyes to the bigger picture. He was concerned about our issues affecting your ability to use your quirk. He claimed it was making things inconvenient for him, but I think there was more to it than that."

"Well I'd be lying if I said it hasn't bothered me. Hurting you was the last thing I ever intended to do, Todoroki." Midoriya looked away, his eyes glassy and threatening to spill the tears gathering in them. Cautiously, Todoroki reached out his hand and interlaced it with Midoriya's. The droplets fell over his soft lashes as he quickly glanced back to Todoroki, who was smiling softly.

"Even after all you've had to endure on your own, you're more concerned with how I'm feeling. I really don't deserve you, Midoriya, but if you could give us another chance, I'd like to earn the right to be at your side again."

Sniffling as he smiled back, Midoriya nodded, "You never left it, Sho."

* * *

"So, do you think they kissed and made up?" Uraraka asked the group that had gathered near the room where Bakugou had left the two.

Iida replied, "I hope so, we had to practically grovel at his feet to get Todoroki here. But I suppose it's better than letting them grow further apart. It was starting to bring the entire class down, seeing those two at odds like that. Did you ever find out what caused it, Bakugou?"

"I heard Peppermint Patty didn't want to bottom anymore and Deku wasn't willing to compromise," Bakugou said with a smirk.

Kirishima spat out his soda, "Bakugou, that can't be what really happened, right, bro?"

"Gah, what does it matter anyway? They'll get over it and things will go back to normal. I'm sick of picking up that loser's slack when he's all mopey."

"Still, good on you for setting all this up so they could face their problems and work it out. Who knew BakuBro could be such an effective wingman, right?!" Kirishima threw his arm over Bakugou's shoulder, rowdy as ever.

"Quit hanging all over me, Shitty Hair! And like I said, I didn't do it for the—"

The door slowly opened, with Todoroki and Midoriya not-so-slowly sprinting out of the room, hands locked together.

"Sorry, gotta go! We'll see you all back at the dorm!" an overexcited Midoriya rambled out before disappearing through the exit.

Uraraka beamed, clapping her hands together, "Well, I think we can consider this mission a success!"

"Yeah, bout time they got their shit together," Bakugou said as he watched them go, a faint trace of a smile on his face before he turned back to the crowd with his usual scowl and let the party continue. They all had reasons to celebrate tonight.


	7. Day 7: Celebration

"W— Well, I'd just like to say congratulations to the newlyweds. I've known you both for about five years now, and watching your relationship grow has just been so beautiful. You complement each other so well, and I hope that you enjoy everything that married life has to offer you! Love you guys! I'm just gonna, here, do you want this?" Uraraka held out the microphone to the next guest before stepping away from the video booth. She sat down next to Iida and patted his thigh. "Shouldn't you go over and make your video greeting before the ceremony starts?"

Iida looked nervous as he turned to see the crowd lined up to leave their messages to the couple. "I think it'd be best if I waited. I'm still trying to piece together just what to say."

"Aww, you just say what you feel, Iida! Just go with whatever comes to mind." She looked around the venue and all the beautiful arrangements. Soft blues and greens welcomed them all through the hall. They had kept it simple, just like their love.

The crowd hushed as All Might entered the room. His weakened form still caused people to pause whatever they were doing to look. He was all smiles though as he walked to the front and took a seat next to Inko. The seat to her left was empty, but at least Midoriya had one of his fathers there for him on his special day. On Todoroki's side of the aisle, only his older sister Fuyumi sat among the empty front seats.

"Heeeeeyyyyy there, it's your officiator and emcee for this beautiful wedding, Present Mic! At this time I'd like for everyone to find their seats, the ceremony will begin… momentarily." Sounding more like a radio announcer than a marriage officiate, Mic grinned as the guests started to file down the aisle and take their seats.

Todoroki stood in the hallway, nervously adjusting his tie. He couldn't believe that in just a few moments, he'd be walking down the aisle with the love of his life. Five years ago, he would have never imagined this kind of future for himself. Times had seemed so much darker back then, before his ray of sunshine appeared.

And as though the fleeting thoughts of his past summoned him, Todoroki turned to see his father watching him from the end of the hallway.

"What the hell are you doing here, you son of a bitch!" Todoroki's eyes blazed with anger as his father, Endeavor walked closer to him.

His raised voice alerted Midoriya, who was waiting in the next room. "Shoto, what's wro—!" Midoriya lost his words and immediately went to Todoroki's side.

"I know I wasn't invited, and I apologize for the interruption. But there is something I felt needed to be said. Midoriya, one of the last times we met, you told me that I'd never be respected as the number one hero without compassion and kindness."

Todoroki was raging now, "You don't get to come in here and say whatever the hell you please, not after everything you've done!"

"Wait, Todoroki, calm down! He doesn't sound like he's here to be malicious." Midoriya held Todoroki's hands while responding to Endeavor. "Yes, I remember that day."

"It took me longer than I'd like to admit, but you were right. There is more to being a hero than power or ability. I was full of anger at that time, and tried to dismiss your words, but I never could. I know I don't deserve forgiveness, but I did want to let you know I appreciated what you had to say."

"You don't have to acknowledge him, Midoriya. He's right, we have no reason to listen to or forgive him."

Midoriya patted his partner on the shoulder, "I know that as well as he does. What he's done in the past is inexcusable, but he's being sincere with us today."

"Midoriya…" Todoroki's patience was nearing its end.

"On that same day, you confessed to me that you loved him, Shoto. You were right as well; my understanding of love was screwed up beyond understanding at that point in my life. But in that moment, I admired you for being so sure of that feeling, that passion. That admiration felt like weakness at the time, and in anger I lashed out. Seeing how far the two of you have come since that day, I know how wrong I was. There's strength in the ability to love; you're very fortunate to have found such a caring person to live your life with, Shoto."

Todoroki was caught off guard by his father's speech. All his anger was still boiling below the surface, yet those words didn't seem to be coming from the same man that had torn his family apart years ago. Midoriya squeezed his hand and rubbed his back, sensing his need for comfort.

"Is that all you wanted to say, old man? We have a wedding to finish."

Endeavor did something that the two would never forget. He brought himself down to his knees and bowed before his youngest son.

"There's nothing left to say, but a lifetime of sins to atone for. I don't dare ask your forgiveness, only that you see that I am trying to become a better man. Enjoy your day, I won't spoil it for you any longer." With that, Endeavor rose to his feet and left the building.

"How arrogant of him, to think he can just waltz in here and lay some half-assed guilt trip on me like that!"

Midoriya took Todoroki's tensed up hands and massaged them out with the pads of his thumbs. "It's okay, Sho. He hasn't ruined anything for us today. We're still going to step through those doors, walk down that aisle, and promise to love and support each other through it all. Even unexpected moments like this. And if anything, at least it sounds like he's supportive of us."

"I never asked for his approval when it came to loving you." Todoroki took a deep breath and sighed it out. "But you're right, I won't let this spoil the best day of our lives." He leaned in for a kiss, only to have Midoriya catch his lips on his fingertips.

"Uh uh, save it for the end of the ceremony, Sho."

* * *

The back of the room had two doors symmetrically lined up on either side. And once the music began, they both opened.

"Everybody please rise," crooned Mic as Todoroki and Midoriya each appeared in a doorway. Midoriya wore a crisp, white suit while Todoroki chose a traditional black tuxedo. They each followed the pace of the music and walked to the end of the aisle. Midoriya had already started with the waterworks, while Todoroki couldn't stop smiling, something many in attendance found a rare sight.

"Are you ready for this, Izuku?"

Folding his hand into Todoroki's, Midoriya wiped away his tears, "From the moment we met, Shoto." Together they marched down the aisle, where they stepped to either side of Present Mic and turned to face their audience. Todoroki's smile waned briefly as he saw the empty chairs next to his sister. Giving her a questioning look, Fuyumi only shrugged her shoulders as to where their brother Natsuo could be. As the music came to an end, the attendees took their seats and listened to Mic's opening remarks.

Suddenly, the back door flew open, and a shock of white hair stumbled in.

"Whew! I am so sorry we're late, the traffic out there is terrible today! We didn't miss it did we? Oh, shoot, it started already. H— Hold on, I'll be right back, got a surprise for you little brother!" Natsuo's controlled chaos brought a smile to Todoroki's face, but that was nothing compared to what he saw next.

"Mother?" Todoroki softly whispered as Natsuo pushed their mother Rei into the room in a wheelchair. She had been crying, still blotting at her eyes with an embroidered handkerchief. But the smile on her face was genuine. As Natsuo approached the front of the room, Fuyumi moved aside the first two empty chairs to make room for their mother.

"She didn't want to miss your big day but wanted to keep it a surprise," said Natsuo as he clapped Todoroki on the back before taking his seat. Forgetting he was in the middle of his own wedding, Todoroki left his place and crouched down to his mother's level, pulling her close into his arms.

"I— I'm so happy to see you, Mom. Thank you."

Rei stroked Todoroki's hair gently, "I've missed so much of your life, Shoto. But I didn't come here for us to dwell on the past, dear. We're here to celebrate your future with the man you love."

Todoroki nodded as he straightened himself up and wiped at his eyes with his shirt sleeves. He stepped back up to his spot, allowing Present Mic to continue with his speeches.

"Now that the two have exchanged their vows and rings, it's finally time to say it. By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you partners in life!"

Cupping Todoroki's face with his hand, Midoriya leaned in close, "It's okay Sho, this is where our happiness begins." And with that, he left several chaste kisses with his new husband as their friends and family cheered them on.

Focusing on the emeralds of light and love before him, he pushed away the negative feelings that his father had brought with him earlier. He knew his past was full of dark moments he'd never truly escape, but with Midoriya at his side, he had everything he needed to combat them.


End file.
